


Foot Fetish

by KittehBoesternchen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittehBoesternchen/pseuds/KittehBoesternchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik needs to relax after a long day - his lover has just the thing. (Somewhat AU and pointless fluffy smut...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fetish

There was nothing better in the world. Seriously. Nothing. Not a cup of cocoa while sitting curled up by the fireplace with a good book and devouring pages….although he was sitting by a fireplace right now, wasn’t he. Somewhat curled up, too.

 

Malik opened his eyes to look down at the one kneeling before the armchair he lounged in. Having just come out of the bathtub after a long, stressful day being an evil genius mastermind…or high school, as some would call it…somehow, his lover always knew what he needed and wanted. Right now, that was all the attention he could get.

 

One warm, elegant hand was curled around the sole of his left foot, like a pale spider against his caramel skin, a thumb rested on the inside just in front of his heel. Not a gross spider though. Was there such a thing as a not-gross spider? While Malik mind-rambled, the thumb slid, firmly, along the inside of his foot so deliciously that a sigh escaped him. Firm, smooth as silk lips pressed against his ankle and slid over the back of his foot until they reached his toes, then just as slowly, they slid up the other side again. A wet touch of tongue zinged him like electricity.

 

As if his sigh had given the other the cue to begin, the hand around his foot shifted, no longer afraid he would pull the delicate appendage away, the thumb pressed into the slight hollow just behind the balls of his foot, angling it just right until the joints cracked and the blond groaned and slumped deeper into the armchair as if boneless. The tension in his body began melting away slowly first, then quicker and quicker until his ass rested at the edge of his seat and the satin robe he was wrapped in was all but askew, one side slid off his shoulder and the natural slit in it exposing one tanned thigh.

 

“Gods, yes…”

 

He swore he could feel the smirk against his foot where the other’s mouth was perched against the sensitive inner side, all but nestled against it. Again, the wicked tongue came out to taste the sweet oil he used in his baths, leaving a wet sheen of saliva against his skin. Trailing along his sole next, making the blond squirm from the ticklish sensation, the pink muscle decided it wanted to visit his toes, dipping between them and teasing the sensitive gaps between them. Malik arched up, body an elegant arch, hair sticking messily to the velvet covering of the cushioned armchair, nails digging into the armrests, the fabric giving under the pressure. He began squirming when teeth snagged one of his toes and drew them into a hot, wet mouth to be sucked.

 

“Bakura…”

 

Looking down, past the obscene bulge his rock hard cock made against his robe, he saw eyes so dark blue they seemed almost black staring back into his smugly. The bright strands of hair that fell over them bothered him suddenly; he wanted to bury his hands in the mass of white and yank the other up to work the magic of his mouth somewhere else. But the kneeling bastard merely pressed a kiss into the center of his sole and set his foot down as if it was made of spun glass before picking up the other one and repeating the treatment, dry kisses over the expanse of skin, firm rubs against the ticklish sole until it began to feel deliciously good, teasing licks across the most sensitive of spots. Malik moaned, cheek sinking against his bared shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

“You’re so tense, pet…”, came the purr from below, and the blond hummed in agreement…before yelping when a gentle bite was placed against the side of his kneecap. “More.”, he demanded, licking dry lips and looking down again – broad-ish shoulders held his knees apart with their mere presence, long white hair tickling the insides of his calves as kisses and bites were placed along and around his kneecap. Amazing how the most mundane of body parts could prove to be so sensitive when it was Bakura’s mouth tasting them.

 

“You’ll get more.” It was a promise and a threat and utterly exciting, so much that he could feel his erection weep a tear of longing, sticking the smooth satin to the head of it. One of his knees was already placed over the armrest closest to it without Malik having noticed the motion. The way Bakura was staring between his spread thighs was enough to know that he liked what he saw…whatever that was, Malik couldn’t see from above. The hands that had cupped his feet so lovingly slid up his thighs, bypassing his raging need, and began petting his lower abdomen, teasing around the belt of his robe, the mere strap of satin that held the thing closed as much as it could. Slowly, gradually, the soft fabric gave way beneath the fingers, the robe being stroked away while the belt remained closed around Malik’s middle. Grinning, Bakura hesitated, thinking, before opening the belt as well…only to tighten it into a neat little bow just below Malik’s belly button. The foot that had snuck between his own thighs and pressed against his groin had him fastening it a little tight in surprise, the cream white satin snug against the blonde’s flat stomach. “You little devil.”

 

The blond grinned down at him cheekily and began to rub the back of his foot against the bulge in his lover’s soft sweatpants, hearing him growl as he leaned up over him for a kiss. Lips met his as Bakura’s firm stomach slid and pressed against his erection, now free of the satin and bare; the warm, soft cotton of his shirt was quite a stretch from first the cool, smooth satin and then the warm air of the room. He moaned into the mouth covering his, allowing the other to slide his tongue inside and all but plunder it while his hands made quick work of the rest of the robe, pulling Malik forth with an arm around his back to slide them off slender shoulders until he could yank it away and drop it onto the carpeted floor, all but forgotten. The belt remained around his middle, the neat little bow in the center.

 

Bakura leaned back to appreciate his handiwork, his gorgeous little blond was all but spread out over the armchair, all that golden hair in such disarray around his pretty, flushed face, lips parted and kiss swollen…and that naughty little foot was just now breaching the waistband of his loose pants, sliding inside agilely to rub and tickle the cute little toes against his hard dick. He took one of the hands that were still gripping the armrests and pulled it towards him until the slender, tanned arm was spread out straight and placed soft kisses over the knuckles. He had found out Malik’s affinity for foot massages about two weeks ago…it was just adorably how he moaned and groaned and whined, his supple body twisting and squirming though he made sure the foot in question stayed right where it was…that it turned him on, he had noticed a few days later. The fact that Malik giving him a foot job turned Bakura himself on, he was finding out right now by the way his cock twitched under the clumsy assault. He leaned back to pull off his shirt, then brushed down his pants until the only article of clothing remaining was the strap of satin around Malik….which he had plans for.

 

Leaning in, the whitehaired placed a delicate lick against the other boy’s exposed balls, drawing a groan from the blond and the faltering of his foot against him, but he quickly picked that up again. His hand picked up the oil decanter from where he had placed it before and slicked his fingers with it, bringing one to the dusky little rosebud between his lover’s ass cheeks, tapping it once just to hear Malik’s breath hitch before pushing it inside without preamble. The velvet walls gripped the digit tightly and he slid his tongue, wet and broad, up the blonde’s cock until he could draw the head into his mouth and suck, his finger slowly sliding back and forth. A hand came to tangle in his hair, never pushing, merely gripping, and he growled, pleased with the outturn of this comfy evening at home. A second finger joined the first, scissoring and thrusting, his other hand slid behind Malik’s knee and lifted the job-foot away from his cock, hooking this leg over an armrest as well to completely expose the other to his ministrations. Regular and frequent ‘playtimes’ had made Malik accept the stretching quicker than when they had started out, because Bakura would bury his fingers inside the tight little ass whenever his cock couldn’t, whether they were on a date or in the kitchen, it didn’t matter to him at all.

 

Rising and propping against the armchair, he aligned his slick cock with the freshly stretched hole and slid inside, groaning at the tight, hot sheath. Malik arched, mewling, when he was filled until Bakura’s pelvis met his skin and pressed against it snugly. “That’s what you get for teasing me, little minx…”, the whitehaired grinned down at him as he pouted up to the girth of the other’s cock stretching him even more, but the pout quickly melted when Bakura began to thrust and dipped his head to nip and suck at hard brown little nipples. He didn’t mind that he was bent almost uncomfortably into the chair; all that mattered was the head of Bakura’s thick cock grinding against his prostate slowly but surely, his mouth teasing his nipples and the hands grasping the insides of his thighs and holding him open. Tomorrow, he would be sporting bruises there.

 

He loved it.

 

Again, he felt the grin against his skin without having to see it. One hand left his thigh and in the next moment, had snagged the foot that had stroked Bakura’s cock before. His lover straightened and bent the slim tanned leg as if he was a doll, pressing his mouth against the sole of his foot that was still bearing traces of precum and brought his tongue across it in long, flat strokes.

“Ah…..ah, oh Gods…yes….”

 

When Malik began slipping, the other hand left his thigh as well and grasped the belt that was still around him, holding it firmly as one would hold reigns on a horse, angling his hips with it even. Suddenly, he was pounding into Malik’s sweet spot every time he thrust in and when a toe was sucked into his mouth again, Malik came explosively, shooting jets of creamy cum all the way up to his chin. Grinning, Bakura scooped up some of it, letting go of his leg, and stuck his cummy fingers into the blond’s moaning mouth. The sheath he was thrusting into became unbelievably tight.

 

Unable to keep his orgasm at bay with the display in front of him, Malik sucking his fingers clean and nibbling them, and the cute ass tightening around him, he thrust inside until he could go no deeper and let go, filling the boy to the brim. When he could see again, Malik had let his fingers go and was wearing the most pleased look on his pretty face, satisfied and in need of another bath already. Bakura grinned and tugged the belt, sinking back onto the carpet and pulling Malik onto his lap with the string of satin.

 

“You’re so creative.”, Malik murmured against his sweaty skin, kissing his pectoral over his heart and Bakura couldn’t help but nod and praise himself silently. Going to the bar with Marik couldn’t have been as much fun as this.


End file.
